


Emeralds and Peaches

by spaceywayv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Model AU, just some wholesome yujae, makeup artist au, some light swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceywayv/pseuds/spaceywayv
Summary: Jaehyun is a model who just happens to have a crush on his makeup-artist Yuta, and with the annual gala coming soon, his friends push him to ask Yuta to go with him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119
Collections: Sakura Mochi - a yujae centered ficfest





	Emeralds and Peaches

There was something about having to wake up at four-thirty in the morning that Jaehyun just could not get himself to hate. He was awful at waking up on time though.. His alarm was just about to go off again, after snoozing it for God knows how many times, when instead he heard the ringtone he had saved for his manager. The model groaned a bit as his hand reached around his full-size bed for wherever his phone was. For a moment, in his haze of sleep, he wondered to himself why he ever let Taeil choose such a loud EDM song as his personalized ringtone. 

“Hi,” Jaehyun said, his voice a bit groggy and rough. 

“Hi Jaehyun,” Taeil said on the other line. If Jaehyun listened hard enough, he could hear the birds and a car driving by. Where the hell was his manager?

Then it hit him. _Oh._

He sat up, put his phone on speaker and ran to his bathroom.

“Jae, do you know what day it is today?” Taeil could hear an electric toothbrush being turned on and a shower as well. “Are you barely getting ready, right fucking now?!”

“Taeil, fuck. I thought today was Monday not Tuesday. I’ll get ready quickly, they’re going to do hair and makeup right?” 

“Yeah, okay kid. I’ll send you the address again. You’re lucky I knew you would wake up late so I figured I’d call you early enough so you still have time to get some food. No heavy foods, alright? It’s a photoshoot for a Winter line, but still they don’t want to see any bloating.”

Jaehyun scoffed as he put his toothbrush down, taking off his shorts and checked to see how hot the shower was. “No bloating, what the fuck? When will they start showing real bodies in photoshoots?”

“I don’t know, Jae. We’ll keep speaking up about it and see what changes. Just get ready, get a coffee and some food, and get over there. Vogue loves you, but you’re always barely on time.” Taeil, who was walking down one of the large streets in Manhattan, was trying to find a place to toss his own coffee. He also could hear Jaehyun complaining on the other line about how toxic the modelling world was.

Before he hung up he made sure to say: “Don’t mind them Jaehyun. You’re doing great. I’ll see you around in about an hour.”

As Jaehyun reached out from his shower to put his phone on the counter, he smiled and responded with a “Thanks Taeil.”

Jaehyun, although difficult to wake up in the mornings, managed to get ready fast. He was never one for detailed or exact outfits, he liked to blend in as much as he could in New York City. _Like Keanu Reeves taking the subway,_ he would tell himself. He threw on some jeans and a plain tee shirt that were probably designer, as well as some sneakers that were most definitely designer too. Yeah, blending in. 

Looking at his phone one more time for the directions, he read “4:51 AM” and decided his trip from his apartment in SoHo to the Vogue headquarters could allow a stop at his favorite coffee shop. Seeing his driver, he smiled momentarily, knowing this poor man had to put up with his tardiness. 

“Morning Jaehyun, same as usual?” 

“Same as usual.” He laughed a little, seeing the reflection of his driver in the rear view mirror. Somehow, the drivers Taeil always got for him were kind, cheery, and always down to wake up in the morning. Jaehyun on the other hand, well... mornings were not always his thing.

While he was looking out the window at the cityscape, still a bit dark as sunrise would not creep in until around 6 AM, his phone rang again.

_Johnny_

“Hey, what’s up?” He picked up the call, continuing to gaze out at the city beyond him.

“Guess who’s your photographer for one of your shoots today,” Johnny was a lot more awake than the model. He probably was already at Vogue HQ. 

Jaehyun clicked his tongue, “Let me guess, someone whose last name is Suh?” 

“Exactly!” There was a pause. “Which means you should definitely get me an americano from that coffee shop you always visit. I’ve been awake longer than you have today, that’s for sure.” 

Jaehyun laughed at that, knowing fully well that Johnny would ask for a coffee.

“Do you know who is on our team today?” Jaehyun asked softly, “Maybe I can just order a few drinks for the crew.”

“Photographers? Me and my assistants. Taeil has a new intern but they stay at HQ, you know that. Makeup artists are Doyoung and Yuta, and the stylists are from Burberry and Vogue, I can’t recall their names. Jungwoo is here too!” 

_Yuta is there?_ Jaehyun thought to himself, suddenly more awake.

“Well, tell the crew to text me if they want anything from the coffee shop. I’m almost there.” He was trying his best to maintain some form of composure, especially in front of Johnny. Johnny, who would so easily notice anything and be sure to tell the crew, even if it was Jaehyun’s crush on the makeup artist. 

The older clicked his tongue in response. “Yeah, will do. Don’t forget my americano though!”

Jaehyun’s favorite part of the small corner coffee shop was that there were two very specific employees who he got to meet and build a close friendship with. The pair were obnoxious at times, considering they liked to bicker quite a bit, for fun of course. Yet, the model was positive that he would not have been able to make it through such early morning shoots and sets if it were not for the duo.

“Jaehyun! Nice to see you!” the barista exclaimed from behind the counter, holding a metal steam pitcher one hand. 

As he walked up to the counter, Jaehyun smiled at the boy. “Morning, Mark. What drink is that?”

Mark looked back down at the plastic cup on the counter, trying to make out the words. The barista was only twenty-one years old, majoring in journalism at NYU.

“Huh. It says lavender, soy milk, and an extra shot. I bet it's just one of Hyuck’s new ideas. Our last customer only wanted a cup of drip coffee.”

“Yes, it’s a new drink.” The other barista stepped in, smiled at Jaehyun lovingly, and slid over a coffee syrup bottle. “Hi, Jaehyun. The usual?”

Donghyuck, the other barista, was training to get his cosmetology license, at only age twenty. It was not unusual to see him and Mark working early or late shifts at the coffee shop. 

“Actually, I’m going to need a few more drinks than just mine today,” he slid over his phone to show the orders. The youngest’s mouth slightly opened to form an ‘o’ shape. 

“Damn Jae, you got us busy on our one easy morning.” Mark laughed, as he picked up a sharpie to write out the drinks. “Let me guess, Yuta is working at the shoot today?”

“Hey!”

“Yuta is working today? Jaehyun pleaseeeee you have to let me get in contact with him,” Donghyuck pleaded, making soft puppy eyes.

“So I’m right,” the barista smiled, nudging his younger friend. “Yuta is there, so of course Jaehyun offered to pick up coffee drinks.” 

With his face in his hands, Jaehyun sat down on the stool on his side of the counter. He knew this was going to happen, or at least he should have considered it as Mark and Donghyuck were the very few people who knew of how the model felt about the makeup artist.

“You got to ask him out, like, soon.” 

Jaehyun stared blankly at how Mark and Donghyuck were both topping off two lattes with foam, perfectly in sync with one another. “I’ll consider it…”

The youngest looked up quickly, as though a light bulb lit up above his head. “You can bring him here! And then, I can meet him, and he takes me under his wing and then we both work under Pat Mcgrath at Paris Fashion Week and then-”

“Jesus, Hyuck,” Mark and Jaehyun laughed, seeing the youngest light up. “Steal Jaehyun’s man, will you.”

“I just might, if Jae doesn’t ask him out soon. Which you really should do. I’m sure he’ll say yes.” 

“Here’s to hoping I can get the guts to do so,” Jaehyun grabbed the paper bag with the drinks and picked his own up, cheering it in the air to no one but him and the two baristas in the coffee shop.

-

“Yo Jae, my man!” Jungwoo cheered loudly, seeing the other model arrive at the studio. At the moment he was still wearing his own clothes, but a stylist and makeup artist stood in front of him, along with Taeil. 

Taeil’s head turned and the man smiled at his model, seeing he arrived _just_ on time. _More like barely on time_ , he thought to himself.

“I brought coffee! Hopefully that makes up for it being five thirty-eight in the morning,” he grinned sheepishly. Of course, the models were always late, occasionally it would be Jungwoo arriving anywhere from three to ten minutes late, and Jaehyun arriving ten minutes after Jungwoo. 

Seeing the models drink their coffee, and one of the stylists taking the bag from Jaehyun to hand out the drinks, Taeil clasped his hands together and smiled at the two. 

“I have some news,” _He paused._ “Our team has some new additions.” He looked at them for any sign of acknowledgement. All he got was a couple of blank stares. He coughed a bit, rolled his shoulders back, and looked at the models again, “I have some news, I said, about our team.”

“Well?” Jungwoo laughed, “Tell us!”

“Doyoung, your makeup-artist,” Taeil pointed at Jungwoo, “and Yuta, your makeup-artist,” he pointed at Jaehyun, “are officially a part of our team. I know it doesn’t make a big difference since we’ve all been in this same company for a while but now they’re strictly working with our team!”

Jaehyun spat out his drink, causing a bit of a small scene at the set. The other model simply giggled at the reaction, telling Taeil something about how that was definitely expected but poor Jaehyun, _poor Jaehyun._

“Anyways, go to hair and makeup, I think this is a really good thing for us!”

“Yeah, hyung! Very good for us, and for Jaehyun especially!” Jungwoo smirked. He looped his arm with the older man, dragging him towards hair and makeup. “You know, Jaehyun, I think this will be very nice for us. I mean an official team! We’ll get to travel with the same people, grow with them, maybe even get to walk with them at events! Maybe even down the aisle!”

“Jungwoo…”

“Come on, like you didn’t want Doyoung and Yuta to finally be a part of our team. We’ve worked with them multiple, multiple times! This just means we get to see them way more often!” He said, a bit too excited for Jaehyun’s tastes, who could only worry about freezing up on set, every set, for the rest of his life while working with Yuta.

He started to zone out a bit after sitting and getting his hair combed, separated and then put into no-heat rolls. Staring blankly at his reflection, he felt a sudden rush of sleepiness hit him. Luckily, Jungwoo’s chattering had ended not too long ago, as he also began to feel the same hit of sleepiness. 

Jaehyun wasn’t sure when he started to fall asleep or even how long he had napped for. Johnny sometimes called them power naps, something Jaehyun’s model friends took all the time while snoozing in their seats. He does know that what brought him out of his nap was the feeling of a soft feathered brush pressing gently against his cheek. There was no product on the brush, it just poked his cheeks.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” a voice said to him, laughing after. He also heard another laugh coming from near Jungwoo’s seats. 

“Yuta, let him sleep, you don’t need him to be awake to put makeup on him,” Jaehyun recognized Doyoung’s voice.

“I don’t think I will, it’s no fun that way Doyoung.” Jaehyun had to stop the blush from rising to his cheeks. He wondered if Yuta could feel the sudden warmth radiating from his body. 

He felt the brush tapping against his cheek again, so he opened one eye in response, and was met with a smile from his crush.

“You’re awake!”

“Yes, Yuta,” he said, his voice a little rough from the nap. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling back at Yuta’s soft smile, even his eyes crinkled a little at the edges.

Doyoung, to their left, was shaking his head at the incident occurring in front of him and went back to doing what he could with Jungwoo’s makeup while he was still asleep. 

“So,” Yuta began, getting one of the bottles of primer from his kit laid out on the table across from Jaehyun, “have you been told the news?”

“That you and Doyoung are on our team now?” He bit his lip as he saw one of the more silicone primers Yuta reached for. Shaking his head softly, he pointed at one of the more hydrating ones as winter was not being kind to his skin. 

“Yup. Only took two years, New York Fashion Week, and Paris Fashion Week for the company to realize that I do your makeup best.” Yuta had already moved on from applying the primer to Jaehyun’s face, to getting some foundation on his palette. Mixing it a bit with another shade, a drop here and there, until he matched it to Jaehyun’s summer to winter transition tone.

Jaehyun moved his head to look at Yuta better, “You remember every set and show we’ve done? Even New York Fashion Week?”

“Of course, it was the first time I met you and Jungwoo. And got to work with Saint Laurent.” 

“Ah,” Jaehyun hummed, as he tried to stop himself from thinking that Yuta would remember every set they’ve worked on because of him. It was probably just because of a good memory, or something else, he’d tell himself. 

Yuta could see Doyoung’s eyebrows raise from his peripheral vision, and would make sure to get him for that later. He also hoped that maybe, Jaehyun would sort of get some hint, it had been about a year since Paris Fashion Week, when he realized he liked Jaehyun a lot more than just as his favorite model to apply makeup on. How hard could it be for him to pick up on a hint?

Apparently, very hard.

Momentarily, Jaehyun fought back a yawn and unfortunately could not win against it. He dozed off once more, hearing Doyoung ask Yuta something about a more peach-toned blush in any of their kits. 

“I think I have an Anastasia one that was gifted to me from the brand, let me look.” While he searched for the blush, he noticed in the mirror that Jaehyun seemed to have fallen back asleep.

He picked up the blush, swatching it quickly on the back of his hand to show his partner. “This one ok?”

“Yeah, that’s perfect actually.” Doyoung reached over for it, a small grin on his face from the quick rush of excitement of finding the perfect shade. A feeling Yuta knew well, as the two had shared years of cosmetology school and worked together.

“You know,” the younger makeup-artist said, as he dusted off any extra blush by tapping his brush against his palette, “I’ve been meaning to ask you about the gala, if you’ll be working and attending or just working.”

“The one next week? I thought we couldn’t attend.” It was a small gala held by one of the magazines they had worked with multiple times. Jaehyun and Jungwoo had worked with them as well. 

Doyoung clicked his tongue. “Well, if you get to be someone’s plus one, then you could attend it. Jungwoo asked me if I’d like to go with him, so I just assumed that a certain someone would ask you to go with him.” He whispered towards the end, double-checking to see if the models were indeed asleep. It was obvious Jungwoo was, but Jaehyun seemed to be difficult to read.

“You’re really funny, Doie,” Yuta tsk-ed the large powder brush in his hand at Doyoung, who grinned mischievously. “I don’t think anyone but Taeyong would ask me to be his plus one ever, honestly.”

“Really? No one? Come on Yuta, there’s got to be someone in this industry you’re interested in and they’re interested in you enough to ask you to be a plus one.”

As he noticed the soft fluttering of Jaehyun’s eyes in his sleep, he felt a bit nervous looking at him so closely, and with Doyoung questioning him about such a topic. He stuttered as he tried to rush out a response, “Really. Just, just Taeyong probably. I mean he asked me to walk with him at the end of his last show since I did the makeup artistry for it. So, only he comes to mind.”

“Wow, I never took you and Taeyong to be anything more than friends but I guess.” He kept his voice a bit hush, but Yuta could see Doyoung eye Jaehyun as he spoke. Almost as if, the older wanted the model to hear the conversation the two were having.

“Pass me that Becca bronzer you have in your kit, and maybe I’ll be at the gala. We’ll see.” 

-

There were flashing lights from multiple angles hitting Jaehyun as he sat on the ivory sofa, decorated with ornaments in various shades of pink, silver, gold and purple. He could hear Johnny’s clear instructions about which way to look, which camera to focus on, which light the intern had to angle differently, and if they would have to retake a photo or two. 

Just above the main camera was a clock that read 9:22 AM, and Jaehyun could feel his stomach asking for food and his mind asking for rest even though the day wasn’t anywhere near ending. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jungwoo getting the blazer of his suit fixed by a stylist, and Doyoung near him making sure his makeup was fine. To his other side was Yuta talking to Taeil, pointing at something on the set, possibly one of the oversized ornaments or random detailings. He could hardly make out any words being spoken by anyone except Johnny’s booming voice saying it was clear to take a break. 

Jungwoo ran onto the set, taking off the blazer to the stylist’s dismay. His smile was still very much child-like, although he was only a year younger than Jaehyun. He sat on the sofa next to Jaehyun, showing off the small bag of cut and peeled carrots in his hand. 

“Want one? Also, who are you asking to go with you to the gala?”

“Jungwoo, are you serious? Of course I want a carrot, and stop asking me about the gala. I didn’t attend last year, I don’t think I’ll attend this year.” Jaehyun reached for the bag of carrots, but was disappointed to see Jungwoo stretch his arm out of Jaehyun’s reach.

Jungwoo shook his head, “How are you not attending? So many designers will be there, photographers, artists, actors, and brands as well! Come on Jae, don’t miss out on another gala.” 

He stared at Jungwoo’s pout and huffed, “Ok so if I go, I’ll go alone. How’s that?”

“Ask Yuta.” The model said bluntly.

“What?” 

“You heard me. I said, to ask Yuta.” He brought the bag of carrots back to his lap, and the other model finally got one.

“I mean I could, but what if he says no? He’ll definitely say no, I mean he can attend with someone else, like Taeyong. I’m sure he’d rather go with him than with me.” A gentle, sad crunch was heard from the both of them as they simultaneously bit into baby carrots.

“Do you think he and Taeyong are dating? Or like, they like each other?” Another sad crunch was heard from Jungwoo as he bit another small piece off the carrot. 

“Maybe. I don’t know Woo…” and while Jungwoo looked at how small and defeated Jaehyun seemed to his left, the other was busy looking at the makeup-artist laughing away at something on his phone. _Probably something Taeyong sent him,_ he thought to himself. 

“Ok everyone! Vogue said that’s enough for today, we’ll send you the info for when we continue the last pieces of the photoshoot! See you next time!” Johnny stood on top of a stool, making him look almost seven feet tall. Most of the staff stood near him or were still on the set area, clapping and congratulating everyone on a smooth first day of work. 

Jaehyun felt Jungwoo’s hand on his back and somehow the warmth from him was still felt through the wool he was wearing. He turned his head a little to face the other model and saw a soft smile, knowing exactly what it meant.

-

“I just don’t think it’s that difficult Jae, I mean. Well, you know!” Mark exclaimed, having to speak louder than usual. It was 2000’s night at the cafe, per Donghyuck’s idea of a bit of theming every other Friday by adding a bit to the barista outfits and changing the usual soft jazz music to something “fun, fresh” to bring in more customers. Of course, the coffee shop owner, Kun, absolutely adored the two and supported these endeavors, akaDonghyuck’s idea which always had Mark’s support. 

Jaehyun scoffed, and if it wasn’t for Mark’s good hearing, the younger wouldn’t even have noticed. “I don’t think it’s that _easy_ ,” Jaehyun spoke over Cascada’s singing about evacuating a dancefloor. “I’ve known Yuta since I met him at New York Fashion Week, and I still can’t tell him anything about how I feel. Two years, Mark!”

“Well, I can’t really help you there,” the barista passed over the americano, “Hey Hyuck! Lower the volume a bit!”

“Can’t do, sorry! It’s Beyonce!”

Sighing, Mark looked back at Jaehyun. It had been a while since his last visit, and all the holiday, winter, and autumn photoshoots left the model looking more tired than usual. Somehow his under eyes hinted at the fatigue, but his skin was still clear, hair still Pantene-commercial worthy, and posture still upright. However, in his eyes was a pure and absolute need for rest. 

“That gala is still happening right?” Donghyuck slid over, dropping off a few new plastic cups with writing on them. One specifically he held up and showed to the model, who read it with a perplexed face trying to understand the difficult drink. 

Nodding, Jaehyun let his face fall into his hands, his elbows hitting the table counter. He peeked through two of his fingers and saw how neither Mark nor Donghyuck were amused. 

“Ask him to go with you to the gala.” Mark shrugged, taking a cup and putting the flavoured syrup in the cup. 

“That’s a good idea! You can ask him today, since he’s your makeup artist!” Donghyuck exclaimed, smiling and nodding his head enthusiastically. “You got this, Jaehyun! And then ask him if he wants to pick up a mentee!”

Jaehyun laughed a little, seeing Mark roll his eyes at Donghyuck, who was excitedly bouncing on his heels. “You two are right. I’ll give it more thought but, I’ll try.”

Picking up his coffee, he waved at the two as he exited the coffee shop, and even made sure to give a soft smile. 

-

“Now I think that a peach blush would look best on them for today.” Taeil chirped in, pointing at one of the eyeshadow pans. 

“Taeil, that’s not even a blush, and it’s too pigmented for today’s shoot.” Yuta picked up the palette, swatching it quickly on the back of his hand. He showed it to Taeil and Doyoung, the other makeup artist rolling his eyes jokingly. 

Jaehyun was just sitting in the chair next to Yuta, trying to hide his shaking as he waited for the right moment. He was also starring incredibly hard at the makeup laid out on the vanity in front of him. 

“Jaehyun, what do you think? Which blush?” Yuta’s face was now a lot closer than before, his hands holding two different pans, a soft pearly pink blush and a summery peach blush. 

The model fumbled for a bit looking for words, from his peripheral vision he could see Jungwoo stifling a giggle, and Doyoung looking just as unamused as usual. 

“Whichever one you think looks best on me, Yuta. I trust your judgement.”

And then, if Jaehyun wasn’t listening so carefully he would’ve missed it when Yuta said, “I think everything looks best on you.” 

He could feel his ears burning, his cheeks flushing and he knew that everyone could see. If he had looked up he would have seen a soft glowing blush on Yuta’s face too, but he kept his eyes on his hands on his lap. 

Someone coughed next to him, “Well, it’s going to be released in a few weeks and it’s a winter shoot, so maybe the more natural blush.” Doyoung spoke up, his voice trembling as he was trying not to smile or laugh. “Like the one on him now.”

Jaehyun quite possibly lost it and hid his face in his hands. 

“Hey now!” Yuta exclaimed, going straight to hold Jaehyun in his arms, rubbing his back. “Leave my model alone.”

“Doyoung, Jungwoo, if you two are done can you come with me to the set? We should let Yuta finish Jaehyun up for the shoot.” Taeil walked away from the makeup area. Doyoung and Jungwoo followed, the younger model grabbing onto Doyoung to walk with him. 

“Are they gone?” Jaehyun spoke up in a soft voice. He could still feel that his skin was a little warm, and Yuta had barely just let go of him. 

“Yeah they are, don’t worry.” Yuta smiled almost lovingly at the model, going back to look at the range of makeup. “You know how they are, Jaehyun.”

“I do, but still. You caught me a bit off guard with that.”

“Well, it’s true. I wouldn’t say yes to being your makeup artist if I didn’t think that about you.” Yuta leaned against the vanity, his all black outfit complimenting his figure, and the sparkly green jacket matching the shimmer on his eyes. 

Jaehyun hummed in response, staring up at Yuta, and suddenly he felt a rush of courage in him. 

“Yuta, go with me to the gala.”

The room went silent as Yuta just stared back at him, and the makeup brush he was holding fell from his hand. 

“Wait, I’m sorry I just asked you out of the blue and I didn’t even think if maybe you’re going with someone else and if you say yes to going with me it can just be as friends like it doesn’t have to be a date because you know... well, everyone knows you and Taeyong are probably... well, and I just thought you’d like to go to the gala since Jungwoo and I always get a plus one to take, and Doyoung is going with Jungwoo so-“ Jaehyun rambled on as he hurriedly went to pick up the makeup brush and put it in the pouch around Yuta’s waist, his hands fidgeting and waving about as he continued talking.

“Jaehyun I-“ Yuta began, until his brain processed that Taeyong’s name was mentioned. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to go with me, I understand. I’m sorry I should’ve been more considerate before I asked.” Jaehyun added quickly.

“Jaehyun, you think Taeyong and I are a thing?” He blinked quickly as he replayed in his mind what Jaehyun had said. Seeing the model nod very softly and slowly, he chuckled a bit. “Taeyong and I are just friends.”

Yuta laughed once more as he saw Jaehyun’s mouth open to form an “o” shape.

“Jaehyun, I’d love to be your date to the gala,” his hand reached out to hold Jaehyun’s, he could feel the way Jaehyun was slightly shaking. 

“So, it’s a date,” the model looked up smiling from ear to eat 

“Yes, Jae, a date,” Yuta winked at him, and he could feel how nice and almost perfectly their hands fit together. 

-

“Come on Jaehyun! We’re going to be late!” Jungwoo ran into his friend’s closet looking for some Saint Laurent shoes to throw at him. “And you have to go pick up Yuta too! Doyoung is on his way to come get me so we have to sort out your outfit quickly.”

“It’s fine Woo, the suit is pressed and ready, look,” Jaehyun walked out the shower room with his towel low around his waist, and pointed at the suit hung against the door of his closet. “I got it ready last minute.”

“Jae, is this green detailing on purpose to match Yuta?” Jungwoo walked over to see the suit better. It was a tailored suit by Taeyong, their closest fashion designer friend . The suit was all black except for the thin emerald green detailing curling around the blazer, mimicking marble swirls. They had already seen Yuta’s suit that Taeyong made for him, which was a dark emerald green suit with the same detailing but in black. 

He could not hide his excitement as he nodded at Jungwoo, applying a soft amount of tinted moisturizer, and reaching for a brow gel. “Taeyong made yours and Doyoung’s suits as well?”

“Taeil’s too. Ever since he found out who we were taking as dates, he offered right away, did you notice?”

“I can’t believe I thought him and Yuta were...” Jaehyun shook his head. He couldn’t even finish his sentence because Jungwoo laughed at him so hard. 

“You even had me fooled into thinking that but I can see why,” he looked over at his phone seeing that Doyoung was outside. 

“Doyoung?” Jaehyun questioned, as he looped some earrings on. “You can go Woo, I’ll see you over there.” 

Jungwoo went over and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, “You got everything under control?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, just need to put the shoes and blazer on.” In a flash Jungwoo was gone.

Jaehyun rushed to put the shoes on, buttoning the blazer and taking one last look at himself in the mirror before he ran out too. He met with his same driver outside his apartment, and was surprised to see that Yuta was already in the back seat of the Cadillac.

“Yuta.”

“Hi,” he greeted him softly, “Your driver picked me up already, said something about how you're always a little late anyways.” 

Jaehyun was speechless seeing his date in the matching emerald suit, his hair slicked back and the dark green shimmer at the outer corner of his eyes. He didn’t even notice the way Yuta noticed this and laughed at him. 

“Yeah, everyone knows I run on a clock that’s like five minutes after the world.” He sat down. Seeing Yuta so close made him nervous. Reaching over to grab his hand, he found out Yuta was just as nervous.

“You look great by the way,” Yuta whispered, his fingers drawing figure eights on the palm of Jaehyun’s hand. 

“Not as great as you do,” he hummed back, “I missed you doing my makeup today, quite a lot.”

Yuta snorted and pushed his hand against Jaehyun’s chest. “I was busy, you know that, everyone wanted me to do their makeup for the gala.”

“Good thing I asked you to be my date before everyone else did,” and he made Yuta snort again. 

As the car came to a stop, and Jaehyun reached to open the door he felt a hand on his arm. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“There’s _a lot_ of photographers.” Yuta realized he had never shown his face at an event like this before, and although he heard from Doyoung that it’s never as bad as it seems, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous. 

Jaehyun saw it in his eyes and faced towards him. 

“Yuta,” his hand went to hold the other’s face, “there is no one else I’d rather be at this gala than with you, and I’ll be with you the whole time. We can even leave early if you’d like.”

Slowly, Yuta nodded. He reached over to place a quick peck on Jaehyun’s lips. “Let's leave early and get take-out.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Jaehyun kissed him back. He had never been more excited for a gala to end so he could go back home with Yuta.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #56 ! This was so much fun to write especially as I absolutely adore this pairing. Thank you to the creators of this ficfest for holding it and letting more YuJae love spread! Also thank you to my queens who beta'ed this work and helped with my grammar, I would not be writing without your support. Much love to YuJae lovers and fans, this one is for all of you.


End file.
